


Not So Childish Games

by LowQualityFanfiction



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komahina - Freeform, Libraries are for learning not fucking, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Komaeda - Freeform, What am I doing, maybe???, not proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowQualityFanfiction/pseuds/LowQualityFanfiction
Summary: So I couldn't sleep and apparently was high off the soda I had earlier, and then this came into existence. Welp, it wasn't proofread and was probably crap but hoped you enjoyed it anyway.Someone stab me





	

"I don't get why everyone is so interested in our sex life." Hajime mutters over the top of the mystery book he was reading, the title was one he had chosen from his boyfriends continuing list of suggestions. He was attempting to find out who the murderer was on his own, Komaeda had said it would be easy but personally he couldn't find any clues pointed the blame towards anyone ."It's really not any of their business..."

"They're just curious Hinata-Kun, and you know Ibuki, Sonia, and Nanami are all fujoshi. They can't help but wonder which one of us is the dominant one." Nagito turns the page of his own novel, he found it rather boring. It was incredibly obvious that the butler had been the one to murder the victim. How cliche of the author...

"Yeah...I know, but still it's embarrassing...! We haven't even gone all the way since that one time..." Hajime trails off as the memory of that night surfaces. The unbearable heat that only the other had been able to quench, the feeling of the other's warm and throbbing length penetrating him. Of the other biting into that part of his neck leaving marks that lasted for nearly the whole week...

 Subconsciously bringing his hand up to brush over the spot, he then shakes his head to snap out of the trance, his face heating up a little as he clears his throat."A-Anyway...what should we do?" 

Komaeda sighs "I don't think there's anything we can do...except for pick who gets to be the seme. It's probably the only thing that could make them stop asking."

"W-What? No..." Hajime protests, his stuttering becoming apparent as he gets increasingly more flustered with every passing moment spent in this awkward conversation. That's even more embarrassing than dealing with their questions... "Can't we just say that we're both sekes...?" Is that the name of that term? "Wouldn't that settle their curiosity?"

"Oh come on Hinata-kun, that obviously wouldn't be true. One of us is a uke and they know it." Komaeda shakes his head. "And I personally wouldn't feel fulfilled lying to them like that...so, it's time for you to confess Hinata-kun."

"Confess what?" Hajime asks, confusion briefly riddling his features before the pink returns to his cheeks."A-Are you proposing I'm the bottom?" He shakes his head."Because that's not happening...!"

"It already has." Komaeda points out."Though if you don't wish to tell everyone we could bet about who gets to be what." 

"A bet? How would that work?" Hajime seems interested, that would be a fair way to decide...if he doesn't find a way to cheat.

"Well Hinata-kun, we could always play a game to determine you gets to top." Komaeda points out with a small smile, sliding a slip of paper between the pages of the book he was reading, and setting the novel down on the table in front of him, leaning onto his elbows to stare at the other boy with a playful gleam in his murky green eyes."That would be the fairest way to decide if we can't come to a more simple conclusion." 

Hajime raises an eyebrow setting his own book down with a soft thunk onto his lap."I'm listening, but it would have to be a game of skill. Not luck...you'd win way too easily at that." 

"I know, that's why I had already picked out an appropriate game to play." The albino closes his eyes in content and tilts his head as he asks his spiky haired partner: "I'll assume you've heard of the kissing game?"

"The kissing game?" His attention fully diverting to the other he frowns a little."How is that supposed to be a game of skill...?"

Komaeda waves of the question with a little chuckle."So you have heard of it? Good, then I won't need to explain the rules." He pauses, tilting his head and offering a seemingly innocently smile."Or should we review them just to be sure?" 

"U-Um, yeah." Hajime sits up straighter in the chair, he had heard of the game before but never actually bothered playing it. It wasn't really his thing after all. But if that's what Komaeda wanted to play...

"Alright, this version of the kissing game works with only two people. One person goes to hide then the other player tries to find them. Once the first player is found instead of tagging them the second player kisses them. What kind of kiss completely depends on the player. After kissing them player two goes off to hide and the process repeats. Any questions?" The albino smiles sweetly.

"No, I think I've got it." Hajime mutters."So when are we going to be playing this? It's not like we have that much free time." The rules seemed simple enough, depending on where this ended up playing out he might actually have a chance to win...!

"Hmm, I was thinking right now actually." Komaeda chuckles before leaning over to kiss Hajime on the cheek."You're it Hinata-kun~" he smirks before taking off into somewhere in the library.

Hajime sits there for a few seconds trying to process a hand coming up to touch where the other's lips had pressed against his skin before pushing his chair out with a somewhat loud scraping noise."Ready or not, here I come Nagito!" Smiling he sets off in the direction he had seen the other boy run.

Komaeda here's the other call out and he knows he has maybe three minutes before he's found, for now he should start off easy and just hide behind a bookcase. After all if he isn't found at least a few times Hajime would obviously never get into the game, and that wouldn't be fun at all. Hearing the other's footsteps getting closer he slips behind a book case, pressing his back against the wood and holding his breath.

The steps slow to a halt, and after around thirty seconds of waiting Komaeda pokes his head around the bookcase to see where the other had gone, only to end up running directly into the other who quickly pecks his forehead and runs off."You're it!" The brunette calls back before turning a corner.

Komaeda brings a hand up to his mouth to stifle the chuckle that breaks through, Hajime really was a child when it came to competition wasn't he? It was one of the cute things about him...now onto finding him. Which admittedly shouldn't be that hard.

Hajime dashes up the spiral steps to the next level of the library with a renewed vigor. The game had been going on for a while now and slowly but surely the kisses had gotten more and more daring, as well as the hiding locations getting more and more clever. Komaeda had last been seen hiding in the drawer of a desk. How he had fit himself in there was a mystery, but Hajime wasn't about to waste time thinking about that, he had some extra time while the other maneuvers himself out of the cramped space and it would be dumb to waste it.

Skidding the corner, he slows to a pace that he can stay quiet in as his gaze flicks all over in search of a hiding spot. 

An office door catches his attention and he jogs over to it, reaching out to test the door handle. Unfortunately for him...it's locked. "Damnit...!" He mutters taking a step back with an annoyed sigh. Komaeda had to be free now, and was definitely prowling around somewhere. So much for a head start...

He turns around and sets off down the row of tall bookcases, the lighting steadily gets worse each floor they run up. The lights more of a yellowish shade here as opposed to the brighter lighting of the first two floors.

Reaching the end of another row of bookcases he spots another door and speed walks over to test it. At this point his heart is racing with nerves, Komaeda is definitely up here by now and it shouldn't take him that long to track down the brunette. 

Before he can reach out to even try the handle, his shoulders are grabbed and he is spun around so that his back hits the door with a hollow thud. Lips pressing firmly against his own with somewhat of a possessive dominance. Well looks like he's been found...

Komaeda presses up against the shorter boys chest, nipping his bottom lip in request, no demand of entrance. Hajime of course grants it to the other, letting their tongues tangle together in a battle for dominance, his hands moving to settle around the taller boys neck.

Komaeda presses his pelvis against the other boys groin, grinding against him as he breaks away from the kiss to nip at the other's ear, whispering sensually into it: "You're it Hinata-kun~" before taking a step back and jogging away to catch his breath and hide. Seems like Hajime was starting to submit, took him longer than had been originally anticipated by the luckster, but Hajime is stubborn, and competitive. So it wasn't too much of a surprise. 

Komaeda smirks as he continues to jog, not much longer now. 

 

Hajime in the meantime was leaning against the door to catch his breath, cursing Komaeda for the heat that was beginning to pool down there, begging for more attention. A tricky move, now he will return the favor once he catches the other.

His heart now racing for a different reason he slides his palm down the door until it comes to rest at his side. Ready or not Komaeda, here he comes. Starting off at a brisk pace Hajime starts his search, keeping an eye out for the signature mop of white hair that had given away the luckster most of the other times.

While walking Hajime starts to think about how he would kiss the other, they were obviously long past simple pecks and childish movements. This game had turned dirty if it wasn't already from the beginning,  now he definitely had to get back at Komaeda for pulling that tease.

After searching pretty much the entirety of the third floor Hinata sighs, Komaeda was clearly that superior one at hiding. That had been made very clear after the first few turns where despite a shaky start he had become increasingly hard to find. Though the more he thinks about it the other had probably done that on purpose. 

"He must have gone upstairs..." mumbling to himself Hajime is about to start up the stairs when a door catches his attention. He debates on continuing up the stairs since its so obvious, but this is Komaeda. He's probably in there.

Biting his bottom lip to suppress any noises he just might make Hajime quietly makes his way over to the door, gripping the door handle he gives it an abrupt turn and throws open the door to reveal the luckster. 

Finally, striding over to the taller boy Hinata presses up against him his arms wrapping around the other and gripping the back of his jacket. His lips meet the other's feverishly teeth clacking against eachother as the battle for dominance returns. 

Komaeda bites down hard on Hajime's bottom lip causing him to gasp in surprise and pain. Their tongues meeting again the brunette moans as the other explores the crevices of mouth. His face red from lack of oxygen. Fuck wasn't he supposed to be dominating the other? 

Slipping a hand beneath the other's shirt Hajime tries to keep up with the other as he is now peppering kisses down the other's jaw to meet his neck, where he starts to leave little nips here and there, finding a spot to suck at and leaving a love mark where Hajime was going to have a hell of a time covering.

Their positions now switched Hajime finds his back pressed against the wall again as the other continues his biting and sucking, pausing to look up at the other's face every other second as he drinks in the noises the other was making, just for him.

"K-Ko-!" Hajime stutters when the other resumes the grinding he had been teasing the other with before. Komaeda silences the other with another kiss, Hajime wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck as he moves his own pelvis against the other's letting out short moans and pants as he maneuvers his legs around the other's waist.

Both of them pulling away for breath, Komaeda's a bit raspy as usual, boy leans into to the other ear and mutters."So, have you decided you the winner is yet?" 

Hajime can't help the small laugh that bubbles up as the other reaches a hand down his jeans to palm at the brunette's erection through his boxers."Ah, hah...it's o-obvious isn't it...!" Leaning up he plants a kiss on the other's cheek, much like the one at the beginning of the game."You win." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't sleep and apparently was high off the soda I had earlier, and then this came into existence. Welp, it wasn't proofread and was probably crap but hoped you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Someone stab me


End file.
